Apocalypse tank (Red Alert 2)
|imgdesc = |faction = Soviet Union |role = Heavy assault tank |useguns = Dual 120mmx cannons Mammoth Tusk surface-to-air missiles |usearmor = Heavy tank plating |armortype= Heavy |hp = 800 |cost = $1750 |amphibious=No |time=1:10 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Soviet battle lab |techlvl = 7 |landspeed = 4 |sight = 6 |ability = Self-repair to full health |eliteability = Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire 4 rapid succession shots while attacking ground units. Anti-air missiles fire faster than usual |groundattack = 100 (ApocAP or ApocAPE when elite) |airattack = 50 (HE) |cooldown = 80 |range = *5,75 (ground) *8 (air) |tier = 3}} The successor to the old Soviet Mammoth tank, the Apocalypse Assault Tank was a powerful heavy tank used by the USSR during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. It featured twin 120mm cannons, anti-air missiles, very heavy armour, and self-repair abilities, making it a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Background The Apocalypse tank was the most powerful tank in the Third World War. It possessed a pair of powerful cannons effective against both vehicles and structures, and was capable of eliminating the IFV and other light vehicles with a single volley. Against infantry, the cannons were significantly less effective, doing relatively minor damage. The Apocalypse also featured dual Mammoth Tusk missile launchers, effective against enemy aircraft. Lt. Zofia described them as "war in a can". Like the earlier Mammoth tanks, the Apocalypse was designed to go toe-to-toe with any enemy unit, and emerge the last unit standing. In-game unit The tank itself was much larger and slower than the Grizzly and Rhino tanks, but also much more powerful, doing more than twice the damage of the Rhino with its twin cannons. In addition to its cannons, the Apocalypse also featured a pair of anti-air missile launchers. Although these missile launchers were slow to fire, they were significantly more powerful than other anti-air missiles such as those found on IFVs. This allowed the Apocalypse tank to defend itself reasonably well against aerial threats, especially in conjunction with its advanced heavy armour. Its armour was only equalled by the Battle Fortress and Kirov airship. An on-board self-repair system allowed the Apocalypse to repair itself when damaged. When elite, they become very powerful, becoming strong against infantry, vehicles, buildings, and even aircraft. In multiplayer, the Apocalypse tank was mostly found by players to be a situational unit. Despite its power, its cost and slow speed meant that small numbers of tanks were often vulnerable. It was generally most effective if a large number of them were built, in which case they were often unstoppable. The resources this required, however, meant that this was not always possible to pull off. The AI usually attacks with 4 Apocalypse tanks. They prioritize defensive structures above all other targets, and will bypass all other types of enemy structures and units until there are no defensive structures left in the vicinity. However, once they become aware of enemy units, they will leave their previously targeted building and engage them instead. Once all of the nearby enemy units are defeated, they will proceed to attack the nearest defensive building from their current location. Note that like all tanks that prioritize defenses, Apocalypse tanks do not consider Tank bunkers to be a defense regardless of whether or not it contains enemy tanks. Once all defenses are destroyed, Apocalypse tanks become like any other tank with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy units if they become aware of any nearby. Apocalypse tanks are reasonably good defensive assault tanks, as their high health means that multiple offensive units will have to be dispatched to deal with them (superweapons' damage is insufficient). However, they are also expensive ($1750, or $1312 with an Industrial Plant), so if the enemy has enough firepower to one-shot an Apocalypse tank, it is more efficient to use two Rhino tanks. Counters Despite their firepower on paper, their lack of mobility and their high cost can cause themselves problems. Their ability to target both ground and air units makes brutal AI's Apocalypse tanks formidable defenders. However, Apocalypse tanks are only able to damage one unit at a time with a somewhat slow fire rate. This makes it very easy to overwhelm them with large groups of even basic units like the Grizzly, Rhino, or Lasher tanks, Rocketeers, and other infantry units with some management. The Guardian GI is also a hugely hard counter against Apocalypse tanks, especially when deployed in squads and can easily pick off a few shots before the main guns can come into range. Also, its anti-air missiles are slow and lack firepower. Although effective vs rocketeers, Harriers can still cause huge damage to the tank. In short, when coming up against hit-and-run attacks and large numbers of almost any units is where Apocalypse tanks struggle without support from faster moving vehicles, therefore difficult to be used alone. Aftermath After the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets introduced a new design of their Apocalypse tank. It was lighter and cheaper than the old version, but had less armor than before. After Cherdenko's trip to 1927, the Apocalypse tank had a different design with grinders and magnetic beam to destroy anything in its way, but was stripped off anti-air armaments. Deployment history * Apocalypse tanks were deployed during the initial invasion of the United States (several were seen in San Francisco when the Allies traveled back in time to stop Yuri). They can also be seen in the introduction video to Red Alert 2. * Apocalypse tanks are first encountered in the Allied campaign during Operation: Mirage. * Romanov's Black Guard possesed four elite Apocalypse tanks which were deployed around the Kremlin. * In the Soviet campaign, the Apocalypse tank becomes available during Operation: Chrono Defense. It is available in all subsequent missions. * Apocalypse tanks were seen passing the Golden Gate Bridge in the cutscene before Operation: Sub-Divide, as well as in front of it after the time shift in Operation: Time Lapse. Assessment Pros * Devastating against vehicles and structures. * Greater firepower and armor than the Rhino tank. * Cheaper than 2 Rhino tanks ($1750; you save $50 for each Apocalypse tank created). * In general, Apocalypse tanks make better distracting units than Rhino tanks due to their heavier armour. Because of this they are less vulnerable to artillery fire and other splash damage, and are much harder to kill. * Able to self-repair. * Cheaper than Kirov airship and Battle Fortress. * Can attack air units, especially Rocketeers since their HE missiles are somewhat lethal against them. * In desperate situation, 4 Apocalypse tanks can shoot down a Kirov very quickly. * Cannons shoot twice as fast when promoted to veteran status. * Anti-air missiles shoot twice as fast as before but still have the same firepower when promoted to veteran, or elite. This will allow more units to be targeted. * Able to destroy most light units in a single volley and others in just a few. * Can defeat most units in one-on-one matches, including tank destroyers. * Extremely powerful when Elite, having explosive warheads and able to one-shot infantry. * Can survive direct hits from the Nuclear Missile or Weather Control Device. * 4 Black Eagles are required to take down a single Apocalypse tank. * Firepower upgrade from crates and combined with the Elite status, Apocalypse tanks can even take out advanced base defenses and buildings in a single volley, and its AA missiles explode on impact, capable of destroying Harriers in one shot. * When an Elite Apocalypse tank destroys a unit completely, it immediately acquires and fires at the new target. Cons * Expensive, at $1750 ($1312 with an Industrial Plant) * Very slow movement speed and average rate of fire. * Slower than Battle Fortress, which are the only unit that can crush them. * Can be defeated by a Battle Fortress with the correct infantry combination (like Battle Fortresses loaded with Tesla troopers, Guardian GIs, initiates, GIs, etc.). * Can be destroyed by Tanya's C4 charge (Yuri's Revenge only). * Tank destroyers can penetrate its armour. * Combined power of multiple prism towers can eliminate them with a single shot. * Frequent target to overwhelming numbers of units of almost any kind, be it tanks or infantry. * Anti-air missiles are too slow to be a threat to fast aircraft. * Chrono Legionnaires can erase lone Apocalypse tanks. * Still ineffective against infantry, except when elite. * Vulnerable to hit-and-run attacks from faster and longer-ranged units. * Frequent target to mind control. * Cannot outrange advanced defensive structures. * It is difficult to remove rogue terror drones from an Apocalypse tank due to its slow speed hindering its return to a service depot. * Can be easily defeated by garrisoned initiates. * Loses against a Kirov Airship in one-on-one matches. Selected Quotes Note: If Yuri's Revenge is not installed, this unit will use quotes from the Rhino heavy tank. Gallery RA2 Apocalypse Tank blueprints.jpg|Blueprints as seen before Operation: Chrono Defense RA2 Apocalypse Tank concept 1.jpg|Concept art RA2 Apocalypse Tank concept 2.jpg|Concept art Apocalypse tank Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Render Model Apocalypse Tank.jpg|Black Guard render (without anti-aliasing) RA2_Black_Guard_with_anti-aliasing.jpg|Black Guard render (with anti-aliasing) RA2_Black_Guard_Attacked.jpg|Black Guard Apocalypse tanks destroyed by a Harrier attack Apocalypse_tank_Cutscene_Render.JPG|Blocking the Golden Gate Bridge RA2 Apocalypse Tank in Generals loading screen.jpg|Apocalypse tank featured in a Command and Conquer: Generals loading screen RA2_Apocalypse_Tank_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Apocalypse_Tank_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Apocalypse_Tank_Cameo.png|Beta icon Trivia * Although the opening to Red Alert 2 depicts Apocalypse tanks driving into Texas, they are not encountered in any missions in the Allied campaign set in America. It is notable that in Yuri's Revenge, Allied commander did encounter the Apocalypse tanks while struggling in San Francisco. * The battle lab in the Ural mountains housed the blueprints for this tank. * The game's cutscenes depict the tanks as black, while their in-game voxel is brown. * Photographs of Red Alert 2 Apocalypse tanks were found displayed on the walls of a museum within the first Cairo Temple of Nod in the First Tiberium War. * Apocalypse tanks appear in a loading screen in Command and Conquer: Generals. This screen only appears in-game if no videos are found while loading. The image was also used in a magazine to announce the game in 2003, as well as in the multiplayer sneak peek. * AI tends to use groups of 4 Apocalypse tanks. * The Apocalypse tank appears in Mental Omega as a stolen tech rather than a tier 3 unit. It can be obtained by infiltrating either the Soviet Palace, Latin Battle Lab, or the Chinese Atomheart. Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Renegade mentioned-only vehicles